Rose Quartz Dancing School
by Kimari-youso
Summary: This is a AU of dancing school. Pearl and Amethyst are stuck in the same dorm room but they can't smell each other as their respective class hates each other. Will their relationship go smoother or they'll just fight each other like always? [Pearlmethyst and maybe some Lapidot] Rated M for the further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**\- This is the first time I write a fanfiction so sorry for the mistakes and I hope you'll like it :) -**

Loud music beating up against the ballet room. None of the girls could concentrate. That music was so booming that the mirror on the wall was shaking, making the girl worrying that it would break. Pearl has enough. She didn't came to train for being interrupted by loud and insulting music. She decided to knock on the next door, where the music came from. No response. She knocked harder on the door, her rage starting to build up, her face getting a touch of red. The music went lower and someone opened the door. In front of the classic girl in her fancy dancing clothing was a smaller girl, wearing a tank top and jogging pants.

\- Hey watcha want, nerd? We're practicing in here.

Amethyst knew why she was here but as always, it was fun to make jokes against those girls. Pearl puffed her cheek, angry.

\- Oh well I'm sorry but that loud music of yours is keeping us from practicing. You're not the only one that wants to dance in here. Everyone is.

The smaller girl growled as she resist her envy of closing the door in the taller girl face. Kiki came close to Pearl as she heard the starting conversation. Looking for her sister in the other class, she shouted.

\- Hey if you don't down the music I'll tell Dad that you're the reason I'm breaking the vases at home because I can't practice at school!

Jenny came closer to the door, angry at her sister. In fact, a fight came on and finally, a teacher came by and told them to stop. Everyone went back to their own dancing class and the heavy music lowered. Practice went great after this, but the tension could've been cut with a knife when everyone was in the changing room. There was an awkward silence between the girls of the two opposite classes until someone shouted.

\- Well girls, it could've been a great practice today, but we had to lower our music since the nerds can't take it.

They laughed as the ballet class girl didn't. Pearl restrained herself from exploding against her, putting on her regular clothing. She went out of the room as soon as she can, without a word. She wanted to calm down as she's going back home. Though, her walk was interrupted.

\- Hey Pearl, wait!

Amethyst came by, with a smirk on her face.

\- Could you not next time? I mean, that was pretty lame of you. We were such in a great mood for practice and you came to scrap it.

Pearl crossed her arm, she couldn't resist anymore. They were alone on their way home so she could at least burst her rage against the smaller girl.

\- Oh well I'm sorry if we couldn't hear ourselves with your sexist and dirty music! You made the mirror shake in our class! Why don't you girls try to be more respectful of yourselves and dance on more cultural music?

\- I'm sorry that you can't like anything except you boring shit!

The two of them went on this raging discussion until they arrived in the dorms. Sadly, they were in the same room so the shouting could continue. Finally the curfew was on and they had to lower their voice. They decided to go to bed. Once the light closed, Amethyst couldn't stop herself of joking Pearl.

\- G'night nerd.

Pearl open up her eyes and frown, even if it wasn't visible.

\- G'night, filthy animal.

\- Whatcha' said?!

Too late, Amethyst jumped on Pearl bed and knocked her on it with her body, sitting on her and holding her wrists with her hands. She chuckled as Pearl struggle but couldn't get off her. She smaller girl growled as she felt the smaller one lean over her face, she could feel her breath. She was happy to smell that she brushed her teeths or else, the situation would be worse.

\- I dare you to repeat what you've said…

Pearl almost choked on her words and hesitated.

\- Or what?

Amethyst laugh and came closer to give her a big kiss, loving to feel again the thin lips of her room mate. As she returned to her bed with a giggle, she look at Pearl now that her eyes were used to the dark.

\- I may do _worse_ the next time.

Pearl was red of embarrassment. It wasn't the first time that the curvy girl did this to her but every time, her head would go dizzy from it, but she refused to let those feelings go. Her ego was too strong to admit that she may have a little something for Amethyst. In silence, she tried to sleep. Sadly it took more time that she expected but after an hour, she finally closed her eyes. Amethyst couldn't sleep either and decided to play games on her phone under her bed sheets.

**-The further chapters will be longer. I just sucks at the first chapter of everything I do haha. Don't forget to review! Oh and BTW this is a human AU-**


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch time came faster than expected. This morning was full of normal classes. This dancing school was, in fact, a part of an art college. Each specific classes building were separate, but standard classes building was for every student or the college. The school was made in three : Dancing, music and visual arts. On a big table, there was this loud group. Pearl was sitting near Garnet which was a year higher than her. Amethyst was sitting on the other side of Garnet. In her calm, every time they're about to fight, she would give them a little slap behind the head. She liked eating without two cats fighting on each of her sides. Near them were Kiki and Jenny. Kiki was silent, but Jenny was talking with Sour cream and Buck which were on the other side of the table. Both of the guy were in the music building. On the other side of the table also were Lapis Lazuli and Peridot, both of them shared some shy looks but were concentrating on eating. Lapis was a in higher classes, just like Garnet. Peridot was in visual arts and while eating she was studying on her tablet.

Suddenly, Amethyst looked at Peridot with a teasing smile.

\- Hey nerd I can see how ya looking your girl.

Peridot blushed and lift her head from her table. Before she could even open her mouth, Lapis defended her.

\- Jealous maybe, Amethyst? I already told you to stop teasing about that…

A fierce staring fight was going with both of the girls before Pearl cut it out.

\- Can we just eat in peace for once? Ugh…

\- Shut up, _princess._

That nickname made Pearl worst. Amethyst would use it to tease her but Pearl just...Hate it so much because it was really insulting to her. In fact, this time, Garnet endure the fight and continue eating. It went like this for all the lunch and they finally returned to their respective buildings. After the classes and practice, the girls were in the changing room. Higher classes girls were also in there before they went in. Amethyst came closer to Lapis.

\- Ah great timing. Lapis, we need your nerd to help us with the speakers, then went glitchy again.

Lapis was frowning and lift her head while she put her jeans.

\- Be more polite and maybe I'll ask her. And It's Peridot by the way, not nerd.

The smaller girl sigh and remade her sentence so she can have the help she needed.

\- Could you ask Peridot to check the speakers again, _please_?

Lapis smiled and nodded. The puffy girl return to her cloths and went to the dorms while finished, with Pearl like every times. Once in the room, Amethyst crashed into her own bed and put on the TV, which was facing the bed since they didn't had enough space in the room for a couch. Cartoons were playing. Pearl sighed and opened up a book so she can study.

\- You should study too, Amethyst. Exams are coming and I'm pretty sure you didn't study at all…

\- I'll do it later, I want to know what will happen first…

Amethyst were most concentrate on her cartoon than her whole standard classes which bothered Pearl but she'll never say it clearly because the darker girl would tease her about it. After an hour, the TV closed and she was actually studying. Pearl smiled as she know she won, but her peace of mind was cut off.

\- Hey P. I don't understand this part…

She showed her the notes and Pearl gave her some of her time. In fact she studied with her for the rest of the evening until it was time to sleep. They took several break since Amethyst had hard time to focus and also to eat. Once ready to sleep, Pearl smiled at her room mate.

\- Good night Amethyst.

\- Yeah g'night P. Since you were cool tonight, I won't invade your bed for a g'night kiss haha.

Pearl hided herself against her pillow. Am I frustrated that she didn't dit so? She thought herself. Incertain, she replied.

\- Oh...then thanks.

This was an awkward moment and Pearl tried to sleep to hide her embarrassment. Amethyst had no difficulties and slept like a rock.

Returning to her room, Peridot knew Lapis would sneak in. In her unlucky world of the nerd she knew she were, the blond girl manage to get a single room for herself. Lapis would sneak in once in a while when she needed to see her lover for more than dinner time and after school. The door opened and closed an hour after Peridot got in. She was too concentrate on her studying to turn around. The blue haired girl came close to her and wrap her arms around Peridot's neck from behind. She sneaks a kiss on her lover's cheek while smiling.

\- I wanted to see you...I also have something to ask you…

Peridot hummed while studying, her lover knew that it would mean that she was listening to her.

\- Amethyst asked me if you could check of the speakers again. There was something wrong.

Surprising her lover, she turned around on her hair, frowning her eyebrows.

\- Again? What do they do with them? Wrestling on them?! Ugh…

To calm her down, Lapis lean in for a gentle kiss, making her lover blush. Though her stress level was already high these times with the exam coming so a little love break wouldn't be refused. The dancer took her girlfriend to the bed and pushed her on it, placing herself on top of her with a smirk.

\- I love you Peri…

Still embarrassed, the blond girl caressed her lover's cheek and put her down for another kiss. Peridot was really bad to express verbally her feelings so that kiss was her reply, and Lapis knew it. Wrapping her arms around her lover's hips, they went all the way and only manage to sleep a couple of hours before classes, tired and naked under the bed sheets, Lapis curled up against her lover in the bed.

-** End of the second chapter. I love teasing you guys and keep reading for more sexy stuff ;) This chapter was more on Lapis/Peridot relation ship. I will develop both of the relationships in the Fanfic :3** -


	3. Chapter 3

Calm days came for the two dancers. Sometimes they'll do little fights, but they always ended up forgiving themselves and get back to their usual behavior. Speaking of which Pearl was taking a shower this morning, before going out to spend her day somewhere else since it was weekend. Amethyst let out a small giggle while she was opening a bag of flour. Like a cat approaching his prey, she went in the bathroom, the bag in hands. Slowly, she climbed discreetly on the toilet seat to lift herself enough to empty the bag over the shower's curtain. She let out a loud laugh as she manage to run out of the bathroom, Pearl yelling at her as the flour covered her entire body.

\- AMETHYST?! C'MON THERE FLOUR EVERYWHERE NOW!

After half an hour, Pearl got out of the bathroom, angry after her roommate, making loud stomp as she was walking. She was clean, so was the bathroom also. The curvy one was sitting on her bed, like nothing, playing games on her phone. Knowing what was going to annoy her roommates, she changed herself in the room instead of hiding herself in the bathroom to do so as she was only in a bath towel. She let it go on the floor and starts to get the clothes she wanted to wear today. Amethyst lift her eyes and gained a full blush on her face as she saw the thin girl's butt.

\- C'mon Pearl go change yourself in the bathroom, it's annoying!

Pearl lifted her head with a playful smile and shaked her head and lift up, her clothes in her hands but not higher enough to cover her chest. Amethyst tried to hide the fact that she was flustered by the view of her naked roommate. As soon as Pearl was satisfied off making her like this, she started to get dressed. Once done, Amethyst got out of her state and looked at the tall girl as she puts her hand on the doorknob.

\- Err P. I'm curious where are you going?

\- None of your business, I'm going out.

She wanted to follow her but the glare she received from her roommate before leaving prevent her from doing so. She went to a convenience store near the dorms building to buy beer and snacks. All the days, she watched tv, played games and consumed what she bought. To maintain her school statut, she did a little bit of homework when she was bored of everything but after that she returned to the tv. It's in that state that Pearl found Amethyst when she went back from her day. She sigh as there was crumbs everywhere on the darker girl's bed. Soon after she closed the door, she talked to Amethyst.

\- Could you please, at least, clean your mess?

No response. She continued.

\- Amethyst. Don't tell me you spent your day like this? Can't you find something more useful to do?

Amethyst lifted her head and looked at her with an empty look at first, but then frowned. Pearl could tell that she took way too much beer. Finally after a silence, she replied.

\- I can do as I want. Anyway no one was available today so I spent a day for myself. Can't I do what I want without you telling me it's wrong?!

The pale girl felt bad for that one and manage to find a clean spot on her roommates bed to sit. She looked at her, concerned.

\- You know what? You're right and I'm sorry. Could you just clean all this before going to bed?

The smaller girl nodded but prevent Pearl from getting off her bed by holding her arm with her hand. She got closer to her and kissed her on the cheek.

\- Deal.

Pearl blushed and looked in her roommate eyes.

\- Amethyst why did you…

\- Shhh...Unless you want worse.

The pale girl was even more red this time. She knew what she meant but didn't really know if she wanted it or not. Amethyst let go of her arm and waited for her response. The rest went blank. The only one who remembered what happened that night was Pearl and that's what waked her suddenly the next morning. She sat in the bed, looking at her roommate next to her. She only had her underwears on her making her remember even more of what happened. She could still feel Amethyst's hands on her slim body and it would make her shiver. Why did they do this? Without letting her roommate know, she got off her bed and went out to get something to eat. If Amethyst was to ask what happened, she needed to find a good excuse. She didn't want to explain all the things they've done. In the cafeteria of the dorms, she saw Garnet and Lapis, talking to each others. She joined them to eat, as they were doing so.

\- Hey Pearl how...Oh my gosh Pearl. I mean really?

Lapis restrain herself from bursting in laugh. Garnet opened her mouth and then smiled. As she know something was wrong, she looked at herself quickly. Not only she was wearing Amethyst's shirt by accident but also, her neck was full of love marks.

She let her head fall on the table, hiding her embarrassment.

\- **I love you guys and I'll keep doing more don't worry! I love to read the reviews :3** -


	4. Chapter 4

**Beginning of school one year ago.**

The school is full of students, going everywhere likes crazy. Meeting new ones, getting prepared for their year and all. As most as she could, the blond girl tried to travel in the crowded corridors to get her stuff. She didn't want to stay more that she had to. Peridot hated when there's too much people around her. Looking at her phone sometimes, she had a whole plan for her day to be sure to have everything. Getting near the lockers, she found hers. The blonde girl got gave some shots to her locker padlock to get used to the code. She felt something on her back. She replaced her glass on her nose since they used to slide a little when she tilt her head. When she turned around, a couple of students were looking at her and giggling. She sigh and close her locker, about to go discover her dorm room. No. She had no escape. Waiting for people to go somewhere else, the three people that was mocking her blocked her escape way.

\- Hey nerd, goin' somewhere?

She frowned and made a hand sign to let them know that she wanted to leave, to push themselves off her path. They didn't moved. The girls said, one a insultive tone.

\- Aw c'mon I'm sure she's super smart or something. Look at her, she's _asian_ I'm sure she knows karate or something like that and can kick our ass.

Laugh. These sound were unbearable for Peridot. Yes, she had asian traits due to her mother but not her father. Her father was a completely normal white guy...And also gone from her life since she was a child. Two boys and a girl against her. She had literally no chances but being beat was part of her school process. That wouldn't be the first time. As she wanted to flee, the taller guy took her by the collar and pushed her against the lockers with a mocking smile.

\- C'mon blondie, defend yourself.

Peridot looked at him, pretty bored of all this wasted time.

\- Irrelevant.

The three person looked at each other, lifting their eyebrows, whispering ''She sound like a robot''. This scene got a little off after. With her robotics way to answer, she managed to get herself a face against the locker and to get throwed on the ground violently before the girl pressed her heel on her stomach.

\- Better be good at homeworks, nerd, 'cause I don't plan doing mines. Got what I mean?

Before she could even squish her more with her feet, the girl was easy lifted in the air and thrown somewhere else.

\- I don't think she's ok…

\- Gosh. We have to bring her to the nurse, Garnet.

Her vision was blurred since her glasses fell and broke. Her pain was also not helping, forcing her to close her eyes sometimes. After getting some rest at the nurse's room, she opened her eyes to meet blue ones. A slim girl with blue dyed hair was looking at her, unsure and worried. A taller dark skinned girl was near her, silent.

\- H-Hey she's waking up. You're okay there?

Peridot blinked a couple of times, blushing since both of them looked at her. Soon she felt the pain that left her before sleeping. She hold on her stomach and her head was smashing her. The blue haired girl put her hand on her arm.

\- You're pretty messed up, relax…

\- What are you...ugh...doing. Now I'm done...They'll be worse on me.

Peridot sign and calm herself down, looking straight at the slim girl. Garnet let out a small laugh.

\- Don't worry. I got you covered. If they ever laid a hand on you, I told them I'll crush them in pieces.

\- Yeah you're good now. And by the way I'm Lapis and this is Garnet.

The blond girl observed them for a moment before removing the blanket off her. She blushed a lot seeing that she was only in her bras and her school skirt, bringing back the blanket at fast as she could.

\- Err the nurse removed your top since she wanted to inspect your stomach.

After a while of talking, even if Peridot seem not very talkative, the two older girls took her to the dorm that was assigned to her.

\- Woah nice you have your own dorm room. That's rare. You're a lucky one.

\- If you say so… Anyway thanks for...All this.

Both of the girl smiled and let her on her own. Peridot entered her room and sign. What a stupid rough day. The only thing that could be nice for her now is...Gaming. She spent half of the night doing so and she didn't get much sleep since someone knocked on her door early in the morning. In her PJ, a too big shirt and a pair of shorts, she opened the door to Lapis. She blushed as she was not really dressed to receive someone she barely knowed.

\- Just wanna know how you're feeling. If you want to get breakfast with us, you're invited to our table. No one will bother you.

With that invitation comes a lot of breakfast morning with them. Even If she wasn't the most social one, the guys became her friends soon enough. She felt more comfortable around Lapis and Pearl though. Amethyst looked too much like the girls who were usually mocking her, Garnet scared her a little and the others were way to slack off people for her. Lapis tried to know her, she was curious about the half asian girl. Sometimes, she would sneak to her room to talk to her. Soon, she discovered that the blue hair girl was brazilian, that she really like all things related to water and that she was in dancing school. Peridot was in art school, next to the dancing one. The dorms were mixed like the main building was. One day, like usual, Lapis was in Peridot rooms and sitting on her bed, talking to her while the blond girl was on her computer. Soon, she realised how the young one wasn't really paying attention to her. She sneaks up to her and starts tickling her on her sides. Peridot couldn't contain herself and burst into laugh. She tried to stop Lapis, turning around on her chair but the older girl didn't let her stop her. After a couple of minutes, she stopped to let Peridot regain her breath.

\- Haha I knew you were ticklish…

She smiled a little. Peridot looked at her as she was trying to calm down. Those blue eyes were looking straight into her green ones. It was true that after those two months of school, they really got to know each other but she didn't though that it was going that way. Sliding a hand against the half asian girl's cheek, Lapis lean closer to her face and finally put her lips against hers. The kiss was light and smooth, but Peridot did nothing to stop it. Instead, she wrap her arms around the blue hair girl. The kiss finally broke and both of the girls were blushing. Finally, Lapis looked away nervously.

\- I-I'm sorry I didn't wanted to do something...That you wouldn't like…

\- Lapis, do I really look like someone who didn't...like what happened?

Peridot returned to her neutral facial expression, looking at the brazilian girl. Finally, she go off her chair but before going anywhere else, Lapis took her in her arms, hiding her face against her neck. The blonde freezed at first but finally hold her too. The rest of the evening went like this, holding each other and when the curfew bell rang, the older girl kissed her partner softly, knowing she had to go.

\- I knew there was a cute girl behind those glasses…

Before the younger one could even reply, she was off, running out to get to her own dorm room before getting caught.

No sleep for Peridot that night.

Soon they got to know each other even more. Friends knew it fast as she were not discreet about it. In fact, Lapis told everyone before Peridot could say anything. No one said a thing except to congrats them for being together. Garnet even said to Lapis that she knew she had something for the nerd girl, making both of them blush.

Curfew bell rang that evening but the two girls were too occupied to pay attention to it. After getting Peridot out of her study, Lapis dragged her to the bed and pushed her softly, enough to lay her down. She jumped after and get on her, putting their lips back together. Peridot was trying to push her at first but easily got into it, both of them enjoying that sweet moment that soon became a hot one. Kisses became longer and hands went mostly everywhere, except one spot. Soon, Lapis threw her tank top on the floor, Peridot looked at her.

\- You're wearing a swimsuit top?

\- Yes I went swimming after classes…

\- That explain the swimming pool smell…

Lapis though if was bad at first but Peridot gave her a shy smile, whispering that she like that smell mixed to hers. Soon, Peridot's sweater got off too, revealing her black bra. They both smiled and their lips got together again. The blond girl was shy on acts but the blue hair one wasn't, sliding soon enough a hand under the younger one's bra. A little moan came out of the nerd's lips but she covered her mouth with her hand, blushing. After a loving eye contact and a long kiss, she let herself go. The moans went louder as she was top naked soon enough, her partner sliding her tongue against one of her fragile nipple. Every inch of reaction she would have, Lapis wanted to continue. When she approaches the bottom part of her partner's body, she soon stopped her by holding her wrist. She younger one seemed scared but her lover only smiled softly.

\- It's okay...You're not ready and I won't rush you…

She kissed her where tears started to gather near her eye. Peridot was extremely shy and this was way too much for her in one single night. Though, she wanted to give Lapis what she received. After some calm cuddling, she switched position, sliding her hands behind her neck to let the swimsuit top loose. She removed it and covered her partners with small kissed, completely red after hearing her partner's moan, which were a little lower than hers. They continued going so, only focusing on each others top and finally slept into each others arms.

\- **That's it guys, I hope you'll love that looooong chapter about how Lapis and Peridot known each other! Soon enough, I'll make a Pearl and Amethyst long chapter too!** -


	5. Chapter 5

\- What happened Pearl?

Pearl didn't even looked at Amethyst when she got back in their room, her face completely covered in red by blushing. She removed Amethyst's shirt as fast as she could and put on one of her sweater, with a collar to cover her skin marked by her roommate the night before. The smaller girl looked at her with a frown but was too tired to makes good thoughts. Pearl stood silent as she sit at their desk. She tried to distract her mind by studying but she couldn't proper concentrate. The other girl stood up, getting out of her bed and got in the bathroom to wake herself up and brush her long and silky platine blonde hair. When she was done, she got out and saw Pearl who was focusing on the same page that when she entered the bathroom. With all this time, she knew her roommate would have enough time to finish a book. Why is she on the same page? Curious, she approach her and puts her head on the taller girl's shoulder, making her jump by surprise.

\- Hey P, you're on the same page that you were later. What's the prob'?

Pearl was frozen in place, she couldn't stand her last night's lover that close to her. Taking a deep breath, the strawberry blond replied.

\- It's n-nothing Amethyst.

She felt the pressure on her shoulder going away. She felt relieved but then she was surprised again when she felt the hands of the chubby girl on both of her shoulders.

\- Don't want to be annoying with that but you gotta relax, okay? Need a massage perhaps?

Pearl hesitate but she soon shake her head a little. Amethyst spit a mumble sounding like ''Whatever nerd'' since she felt a little insulting, for once that she tried to be kind to her roommate. Soon, she slender girl could hear the door. Going to get some breakfast, Amethyst sat with her usual gang. An awkward silence got up when she took her place and both Lapis and Garnet looked at her, not sure. The black girl talked first as Amethyst glared them both for looking at her like that.

\- Do you know what happened to Pearl? She was odd this morning…

\- Nah but she was weird this morning. I wonder if I insulted her yesterday since I think I was a little drunk when she got back to our room.

Both of the older girls seemed surprised and share a look. Lapis questioned the smaller girl.

\- Wait you were drunk yesterday? You don't remember anything?

Lapis continued with some question and finally, let Amethyst know what she saw earlier.

\- Listen Amethyst. I won't make any ideas but Pearl came to eat with us and… She had your shirt on.

\- Shit happens.

\- You don't understand...She had hickeys all over her neck.

\- What?! She did kinky things with MY shirt on?! She is soooo dead…

Lapis stomp her own head on the table, discouraged. Garnet let out a small laugh and stay silent until she felt Amethyst pulling her sleeve, asking for answer.

\- We were thinking that maybe you've done these to her. There's enough proof for that. We won't judge you ya know.

\- Yeah I mean, why would I judge that when I'm with a girl myself.

Both of the girls were trying to cheer Amethyst up but she was blushing and stuck with the same expression. On the inside, she was all panicked. She did WHAT to Pearl yesterday? She had to know but how would she do that? As soon as she wanted to stand up and go back to her room, she felt a slender hand on her shoulder. She lift her head and saw Pearl, unsure and blushing a little, whispering to her that they had to talk. They finally leave when Peridot came to the table. As soon as she sat next to Lapis, she open up her tablet. Her girlfriend didn't let her use it and pick it to hide her device under her shirt. The blond girl didn't seemed happy.

\- H-Hey give that back…

\- Your tablet is not allowed at the lunch table. If you want me to give it back, make me.

Peridot went to a full blushed face and sigh as she let the brazilian girl win this one.

Pearl took Amethyst out of the building, going behind it where they could be alone and not being interrupted. The smaller girl lean her back against the wall and crossed her arm, looker and her roommate. She wanted explanations.

\- Something did happened yesterday…

She was nervous and scratching her arm while looking away. Amethyst was silent and waited for further explanations.

\- I...uh…

\- Spit it Pearl, I'm waiting.

\- Fine! We...Uh..Well...WEHADABIGMAKEOUTSESSION!

She said the end of her sentence loud and fast and her roommate stood there, eyes wide open. She soon burst into laugh when Pearl was all nervous and panicked with telling her that.

\- That's only that? 'Guess my secret is revealed.

\- What?

Amethyst got closer to Pearl with a smirk as she puts a hand on her roommates waist to get her closer.

\- You never been good to take hints, don't you? While you were looking elsewhere, I was looking at you. Man...I mean all those nights when I made jokes about kissing you, I restrained myself for doing it. Don't get fuzzy about it P but you're cute.

Pearl stood there, a hand over her own mouth. How this situation turned into a confession? She didn't know what to do nor to reply. Her heart was beating fast but her mind could decide if she should be happy or not. She didn't even know if she had something for her but the make out session of yesterday tilt her to one side more than the other. With a small and low voice, she let out her answer.

\- Could we take this slowly at least, please...?

They both smiled while looking at each other and finally got into a hug.

\- Sure…

Finally they got back to the cafeteria like nothing happened. The few days after went great. Their fight were small but they've manage to find a way through it. The relation couldn't be perfect, but they were happy. Dancing for Pearl was even more meaningful since she felt a warm feeling in her chest. Dancing with grace and passion was her thing. Amethyst danced like usual with the others and manage to break another speaker while making a fuss in her class.

They were now together for two weeks. Their relation was smooth and they've enjoyed alot of kissing and embraces. They even manage to sleep together without going on another make out session. Through, Amethyst could feel her sexual frustration going up. This time, Pearl couldn't escape it.

The curvy girl though all the day on how she could get Pearl into these things. She's like queen of perfect. She don't drink, she don't smoke, she mostly hate going out to drink in bars. Booze won't save her on this one. Anyway if they're about to do something this time, she wanted to remember it. She told her girlfriend that they would go slow but doing it like this was now enough for her. As soon as she finished her last class, she rushed to their room. Sadly for her plans, Pearl was already arrived. The taller girl was looking for something in her shelves, giving Amethyst a good view of her behind. She closed the door and stood there with a smile until Pearl stood up, frowning while she felt observed.

\- Naaah P! I had such a good show right there!

Pearl went blushing and looked elsewhere.

\- Amethyst!

As she went to go at the desk to study, she felt her lover's arms wrapped around her waist. Her heart skipped a beat but she liked the embrace. She turned around in the chubby arms to face her roommate, giving her a shy smile.

\- I can't enjoy the sweet booty of my girlfriend?

\- Don't be stupid, it's not that great.

\- Whaaaat? I could devour those cute cheeks!

Pearl went completely red with that reply while her lover was giving her a smirk. She dodge her look and stare at the floor, paralysed in her arms.

\- P. I'm serious. You're attractive. It's even hard to concentrate sometimes…

Without even a reply, she took the taller one to her bed, pushing her gently on it and went on top of her. With a soft giggle, she started to put little kisses on her lover's neck and cheek, making her laugh too.

\- Amethyst...Stop…

The top one hold her head back up, looking at her. With that look, Pearl decided to push her studies for later. She lift a hand to caress the darker girl's hair, getting her closer to put her lips against hers. Kisses were soft and shorts but soon they became more intense. When Amethyst made a mark on Pearl's neck, she pushed her a little.

\- D-Don't please...People will see them…

\- Can I make somewhere they won't see them?

Another full blushing face for the pale girl. Even if she was the one who wanted things slower now she wanted to enjoy the moment, nodding. Amethyst didn't wait much and slided her hands under her partner's shirt, lifting it and soon throwing it out of the bed. She enjoyed the view, even if Pearl didn't liked the way too white tone of her skin. Putting kisses everywhere she could, she finally made little marks around the taller girl's chest. The last mark even manage to make Pearl moan a little, covering her mouth in shame of letting out the sound. It was arousing, for both of them. With the shirt came the bra. Reflexes made Pearl to cover herself with her own arms to hide the fact that she was topless.

\- H-Hey...I didn't removed that so you can cover again…

She took her wrist and removed her lover's arms, who didn't do a thing against that. She lean in and give it a shot, sliding the tip of her tongue against one of her breast peaks. Reactions were lovely as her partner took a gentle grip on her hair. The right one and then the left one. Amethyst's hand slide slowly to the bottom part, pulling the belt of her roommate's belt.

\- Remove it Pearl…

She shook her head slowly, way too shy to do so.

\- Oh don't play that game with me...You're too cute…

Amethyst did the job herself, giving plenty of kisses on her stomach while she manage to put the jeans with the rest. Panties were the only thing left on her lover. She took her original position on top of Pearl.

\- You too Amethyst…

She refused with a smirk, pulling back her lover's hand when she tried.

\- As you love to learn, you will do so while I take of you since I know you didn't do such things before…

These facts were true. Pearl never got into any relations to be honest. She wasn't stupid on the subject, but she never experienced them herself. Slowly, a chubby hand would slide against her private part, giving her a strange and good sensation. She bit her lower lips and looked elsewhere, letting her partners a chance to give her kisses on her neck. Amethyst's fingers rubbed on her sensitive nub. Even if she still had her panties on, the feeling was too great to resist. She was moaning over and over while her partners was having fun with her body. All she could do is to grip her hair with a hand and leaving marks on her lover's back with the other. Finally, Pearl was totally naked but she was way too into it to care about such details.

\- I'm going in...If I hurt you please tell me…

Pearl nodded and closed her eyes. She let out a louder sound as she felt on of her partner's finger going inside of her. All these feelings were new but she liked them. At least she could enjoy it since it was with someone she cared deeply. Just that thought made her kiss her partner with much more passion than before. She couldn't resist to let out more sounds while kissing as her partner was moving slowly inside her. This moment was good...Well way too good as things went forward. A second finger went in after a moment. Amethyst caressed her like she seemed to like it, observing her lover's reaction and hearing her making louder sounds when she was hitting most sensitive area. Soon, her partner would have a tighter grip, letting out loudly her name, her womanhood trembling after such a big wave of pleasure. When Pearl came back to her sense, she buried her face against the curvy girl's neck, hugging her. Amethyst slided off her hand from her private area and cover her with the blanket.

\- I will get my revenge...

Pearl laugh after whispering this sentence to her lover's ear. Amethyst blushed but let out a giggle. Since her taller one seemed tired of all this, they've both prepared to go to bed early and slept into each others arms.

The morning was sweet. They both slept well and went into their respective dance classe. Wearing an usual tank top, Jenny let out a giggle behind her. Amethyst tied her hair for classes. She wasn't aware of the marks Pearl left on her.

\- Oh well Amethyst, did you enjoy your night?

The curvy girl seemed surprised and turned around.

\- What is it Jenny? Well I slept well yes. Do I look tired.

As Amethyst back was near the wall's mirror, her friend pointed out the marks.

\- Ugh no...no, no, no…

She went close to the wall of the next class, where Pearl was dancing and hit multiples times the wall with her fist, yelling loud enough for her to hear it.

\- YOU ARE SO DEAD PEARL!

Pearl knew and she stopped dancing and blushed.

\- Oops...

\- **Omg I love you guys. Keep giving me reviews I love to know what you think of it 3 I hope you enjoyed that long chapter with aloooot of Pearlmethyst love!** -


	6. Chapter 6

**\- I went for draaaaaamaaaaa! I'm sorry for this but I really wanted to do that. Prepare yourself because after that chapter, alot of feels are coming and NOT only from Lapidot ;) I hope you'll like the chapter! -**

\- Lapis?!

The blue hair girl lift her head up since her lover called her from the bathroom. The got near the door and answer.

\- What is it Peri?

\- I went buying shampoo but I forgot it in my bag, can you bring it to me please?

Lapis looked at the bag near the bed but didn't want to get it. In fact she knew that being in the bathroom with her lover would awake too much desire to go with her under the water. Just the thought of it made her face red.

\- Just take mine, sweetie, I don't mind.

Since these two were together for a good amount of time, Lapis was spending most of her time in Peridot's room, sleeping with her most of her nights so she was also using more often the blond girl's bathroom, bringing in her stuff. She heard Peridot complaining.

\- I don't like the smell of it, it's not...like me

\- Aw but I _do_ like it, you know.

She tried being a bit seductive in her voice. Before she even said anything else, it was almost like Peridot wanted to take a bath in the shampoo. She didn't hesitate to take some for her hair, if her lovers liked it. The smell was all over the shower now and the half asian girl felt like she was taking a shower with her lover. That thought made her blushing since it was always something she wanted to try. She was so lost in her head, thinking about a shower with her partner that she hadn't heard the door closing behind the blue haired girl, which entered with a playful grin. She took off her clothes in a sec and almost jumped behind the nerd girl in the shower, grabbing her waist.

\- Thinking about me or you just tried to trap flies with your open mouth?

Peridot froze but then let out a little sign, enjoying the embrace. She turned around after a minute and hugged her lover, resting her chin on her shoulder. She looked at her back, following the trail of her curves, reminding every inch of that whale tattoo on Lapis's back. Wait, she thought herself, a tattoo?!

\- Lapis? Since when you had a tattoo?

Busted. In fact, that marking was recent and since she knows Peridot is kinda traditional-like, she wanted to think about telling her. Peridot, pushed herself a little from her lover, frowning and sharing a glare with her. Lapis looked elsewhere.

\- Don't make that face, Peri...I was going to tell you but...I...uh…

\- You thought I would be mad after you for doing that? Ugh.

Peridot, got herself out of the embrace and got out of the shower, angry.

\- Every time, Lapis, every FUCKING time. Do you really think I don't love you enough to let you do whatever you want? I wouldn't be sharing my nights with you if it wasn't the case!

At the time Lapis had her head out of the shower, she could only see her lover leaving with an angry look, tears in her eyes. She knew she made a mistake…

Amethyst talked with Garnet and Jenny at the cafeteria, the three of them sharing an inhuman amount of fries in the center of the table. In fact, Amethyst were eating most of it but even her couldn't eat it all.

\- Okay okay, my turn. What would you rather, having to go into the janitor's van for an hour or being stuck with diarrhea for a week?

Immature talking was the kind of thing for the smaller girl. Jenny went it a fully disgusted expression and Garnet with only a nasty expression under her glasses, still stoic. Jenny choose the second one and then the taller girl waited, and then answered :

\- I'll choose the van. Dancing classes would be pain for a week and the van only for the day.

And the game still go one. Even if the curvy girl was strong, Garnet had the worse ones. Lapis then sit next to Garnet, letting her forehead it the table. The girls looked and her.

\- Lapis what ha…

\- She found it. She found my new tattoo before I could tell her…

\- Oh…

Amethyst looked at the older ones, curious about what was happening.

\- What the nerd can't handle a tattoo?

The brazilian girl lift her head, tears in her eyes, almost furious after the round girl for the stupid question but she tried to calm herself. Instead she turned her back so the girls could see it and lifted the back of her shirt, revealing a whale crashing out of water, which was making most of her back.

\- Oh...that's quite a big one...But _damn_ it look nice. Hey who ma…

\- Don't you dare Amethyst.

She was cutted by Pearl, which was back from practice.

\- C'mon P, I want one!

\- Not _that _big, please. Anyway I'll be returning soon I have homeworks. In fact, I'm here for Lapis. Please keep quiet about it but...SHE is back…

Jenny frowned, unsure of what the pale girl was talking about. Lapis froze when she understood. Then she shaked her head frantically, almost with a tilt of paranoïa in her face.

\- Malachite...Oh god this is so not the time for that…

-

Still mad, Peridot left for her classes. Once dinner time hit, she went to eat in her room and putted the double lock on the door so Lapis couldn't enter to bother her. She ate while watching videos on the internet when a knock hit her door. The blonde didn't even got up from her chair.

\- Get lost Lapis, I WON'T open this door.

\- Lapis? You mean Lapis Lazuli? I knew I've knocked on the good door.

Curious, Peridot went to open the door while chewing what she had in her mouth. The door let her with a taller girl, with a wild blonde mohawk. Only the sides of her head were cutted to the skin, the mane was long enough to go on almost half of the girl's back. She had quite a bunch of muscles, but not enough to look like a guy. She had curves to make melt anyone. She was a bomb, and a really sexy one. Paralyzed, the half asian girl tried to speak.

\- Errm..Er...How...Do you know...em...Lapis?

The girl gave the smaller one a smirk. She looked that the room and finaly found a shirt that belongs to Lapis in the room. She knew what they were with only that.

\- Only parental issues, I'm her step sister Malachite. I wanted to know who were her friends. And you are?

\- I'm Peridot and Lapis is my g..my friend.

\- You shouldn't eat by yourself, why don't you come with me instead? If you could show me around also, that would be appreciated.

At first Peridot didn't wanted to but the insisting look went through her and she finally accepted. She was shy, like she was with mostly everyone except...Lapis. She walked with her, showing her around but Malachite already knew this place for years. Her plan was going well. As the two of them were walking outsides of buildings, Lapis was running to look for her. Garnet was following and then pointed them.

\- She's there!

But before anything could happen, Peridot shared a glare with her and went elsewhere to avoid her. But before it could happen, Malachite gave her a playful smile, almost evilish.

\- Garnet...I...I don't want to lose Peri...


	7. Chapter 7

Heavy music was going up in the corridors. Almost all the dance rooms floor could hear that music. It was loud and everyone knew where it came from. Next to the ballet dance room, was the loudest one, with a bunch of wild girls dancing like they had no shame. As usual, one went even further, dancing on one of the giant speaker once the teacher's gone for a break, trusting her students foolishly. For a rare moment, it was Amethyst that was practicing when Pearl had free time. Normally, Pearl uses all her free time for studies or dancing. She wanted to surprise her this time and watch her dance since her chubby partner was usually the one looking at her while she was practicing her dancing. She even accepted to be her dancing partner a couple of times even if she hated that kind of dance. Anything for love, they say. Pearl entered the room, the noise covered the fact that she opened the door. The strawberry blonde raise an eyebrow at the scene but this time, she didn't said anything, surprising most of the girls since she was THE party pooper. Amethyst jumped down from the speaker to join her lover. She had to speak quite loud.

\- Hey P! Watcha doin' here? Thirsty for a little booty I suppose? You won't be disappointed!

Before the taller girl could answer, the curvy one went back at dancing, making signs to her classmates. They switched the song, putting one with way more beat in it. Normally, Pearl would cover her ears since the music was too loud for her but she decided to not, this time. She watched as the girls went dancing. It was one to make anyone melt as it was really suggestive but Pearl had only her eyes on Amethyst, almost drooling at her dancing. Once done, Pearl didn't know how to react. The practice was done anyway so they went out, giving Amethyst the time to take a quick shower and changing herself, going from her usual dancing clothing for jean shorts, molding perfectly her rear with a tank top saying ''Bad girl'' like it wasn't already obvious. Pearl was still blushing while thinking about the dance as they were walking outside. She wanted to take Amethyst to the donut shop near the campus to make her happy, which did. Once there, she took was she usually take and as she knows Pearl, she took her a plain donut with a light icing on it. Fat wasn't her thing. The pale girl paid, going faster than her lover to do so, with a grin. They went on their usual table to eat and talk. The door opened.

\- I'll pay for you, what do you want to eat, Peri?

Amethyst almost choke as she saw the two blonde girls entering the donut shop. Pearl frowned since Malachite was using Peridot's nickname which only Lapis was allowed to use...until now. The strawberry blonde went for taking her phone but her partner was already on her's, texting like she was on fire.

**Amethyst -** Hey spotted your chick in the big donut

**Lapis -** What? Wait I'm coming!

**Amethyst -** No don't. The bitch is with her. It's bad.

Pearl went on the same side that Amethyst and looked at the conversation as it was going on, keeping an eye on the two blondes. She finally took Amethyst's phone and texted as fast as she could.

**Amethyst -** Hey this is Pearl. Bad new Malachite is using her nickname.

**Lapis -** …

**Lapis -** I'm coming she won't avoid me this time. It has to stop.

The conversation ended as the two girls looked at each other, unsure of what could happen. Once the two blondes out, they went following them. Lapis did come and catch them, getting in their way. The taller blonde growled and crossed her arms, but Peridot talked.

\- Lapis, get out of our way. I don't want to mess with you yet, I'm still angry.

The blue haired girl want to yell and cry at the same time, she didn't quite know how to react.

\- Please Peridot, listen to me a little…

She refused. Malachite's plan was going even better than what she expected. Making her stepsister's life worse was such fun. Peridot took the lead and went in another direction. Lapis looked at them while they were getting away.

\- Peridot! Please! I-I...I love you! Why won't you...You know what? Nevermind…

Lapis sounded hurt and went back to the dorms as Peridot tried to not show what she was feeling. She knew these words were true but she didn't know what to do with them. The couple looked at each other, quite shocked to see all of this.

\- Hey P let's just...forget about this, this is none of our business…

Pearl nodded and they went back at their dorm.

Peridot went back at her room with Malachite that insist to escort her. She unlocked the door and turned around to look at the taller blonde.

\- Sorry for all of this...well...Good night Malachite.

As she wanted to open the door and simply enter her room to study and then get to bed, Malachite prevent her to do so by pressing her against the door with a grin, stealing quite a wild kiss from her, leaving her with a wink before disappearing. The nerd was shocked as she stands there for a minute before going in her room. How she was supposed to react? Lapis still loves her and she still love the blue haired girl but this kiss was insane. Was she starting to have feelings for the taller blonde? She was confused about her feelings, lost in all of it.

\- **Sorry for the time it took but here I am DEEPER in the DRAAAAMAAA. And I love you guys. Let's enjoy Malachite's evil plan for a bit, it's fun and...With every love quarrel comes make up sex don't worry hahaha** -


	8. Hiatus

Convention is coming and I'm doing my cosplays so sorry if my fanfictions are left behind a bit but don't worry, soon you'll have new chapters 3 ( I'm even preparing a new fanfiction. All you have to know about it is that it's a Pearlmethyst one and hint : Stripper AU )

Stay tunned :)


End file.
